Sleeping Bliss
by johnnyd2
Summary: Ever since her child left her, Misty has been feeling empty inside. One dream will change those feelings in a unexpected way. Human x Pokemon, Misty x.... you figure it out.... Rated for nudity, and some stuff near the end.


Sleeping Bliss

Co authored by johnnyd2 and Skittygirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to us. Misty and Togetic belong to nintendo.

One shot: Misty x Togetic

Ever since the events in Mirage Kingdom, Misty has been having a problem inside. Even with the presence of her Azuril, she still feels empty within without her former "child", her now evolved Togepi. however, that emptiness would be closed a lot one night. Misty was just sleeping. However, she had a dream, a dream she would never forget.

It was a calm setting, Misty saw that she was in the sky, but falling she was not, the clouds beneath her feet acted as if they were something to stand on. but as she looked down she saw something amiss, she was nude. not only that but her carrot orange hair was undone and was at her shoulders. Misty then yelled "Whats going on? where are my clothes?". There were plenty of questions on her mind, but those were diverted by a familiar trill in the distance. "What? is that..." she wondered as she saw a distant figure approaching. "Is that? no way? Togetic?" She inquired. her thought was answered by the petite winged pokemon flying up to her joyfully and stopping right in front of her. "Togetic? is it you? what are you doing here?" she asked as she raised her hand forward caress her "child" only to hesitate. She then thought to herself "if this is a dream, then none of this is real.." but she gathered her courage and reached forward and touched Togetic's hand. She expected nothing but felt it, the warmth of togetic's skin, and the joy of the times she had with it. Togetic then chirped "Togetic?" and squeezed her arm. Misty then began to sob and reached out and clutced Togetic to her bare body. " Togetic! i miss you so much, even if this is just a dream, it feels as if your here with me, right now, in your arms" the girl cried out as she embraced Togetic and held to her "child" as if it was the only thing left to her. Togetic nuzzled Misty in response and rubbed its head against her face. Misty then proclaimed "Togetic, we shoud enjoy our time together, while we can, lets have some fun."

She let go of Togetic and ran across the clouds, Togetic soon took chase and raced towards Misty trying to tag her. Misty saw Togetic coming and ducked into a cloud. Togetic flew right past and then hovered, confused of Misty's whereabouts. Misty then jumped from the clouds attempting to tackle Togetic but Togetic saw it coming and dodged, togetic then rushed to Misty again but she sidestepped and slumped into the clouds again. Misty got up, she looked around, but as she turned around, togetic came swooping towards here and tackled her to the ground. Misty giggled joyfully as Togetic nuzzled her "Togetic! You mischievous pokemon you!" Misty exclaimed. Togetic then began to lick Misty's face "Togetic, thats ticklish!" Misty laughed as togetic licked her face long and lovingly. They stayed like that for a while until Misty got an odd feeling, as if she was on nothing. then she realized that the clouds supporting them had dissapeared! She tried to scream but couldnt as she fell to the ground clutching togetic to her. "This may be a dream, could this be me waking up?" she wondered as she and togetic decended into the forest below. They then hit the ground as Misty felt the impact, it wasnt real, but it was enough to knock Misty out. She saw togetic squeaking to her as she felt her eyes go heavy.

She then felt them open again, but to her shock she was still in the forest, naked. She got to her feet and began to walk out. "Togetic!" she called out. Misty began to walk around, the forest, looking for togetic, and a way out. She heard footsteps, she turned around ready to see what was coming. What she saw astounded her. It was a child, free of clothes like her, but this wasnt just any child, this child was a girl who held many of the same attributes as her beloved Togetic, and Misty herself. Red hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. The child looked at the nude girl before her and stepped towards her as Misty looked in awe as she approached. Misty put her hand out and the child took her hand. Misty then looked the child in the eyes, then the child rushed into her arms, holding onto Misty as if her life depended on it. Misty was stunned but caressed the child softly.The child squeezed Misty gentily as they held onto each other. Misty then whispered "Togetic?". The child then looked her in the eyes and let go and ran off. Misty then ran after her yelling "Wait! dont leave me!" She kept on running until she reached a cliff, the terrain was grassy and the cliff was overlooking a valley where the sun was setting. Misty then mused to herself "if only togetic were here.."

Her thoughts were answered by the familiar chirp of Togetic as she saw Togetic flutter beside her. "Togetic, i am having a great time, but assuming this is a dream, how will i see you again?". Togetic only chirped happily "togetic!" as misty then realized "I should go back for you? You really think i should". Togetic then trilled in glee as it rushed over to Misty and tackled her to the grass. Misty laughed playfully as she and togetic rollled around in the grass for a minute or two, just nuzzling each other and having a good time. Then Togetic did something that surprised Misty, Togetic started licking Misty again, only this time not just her face, but Togetic slowly moved its mouth down her neck, then to her breast. togetic nuzzled her breasts a little until Misty realized what togetic wanted... "you want me to breast feed you?" Misty inquired. togetic nodded and Misty said " well this is strange, but its only a dream, here it goes." Misty took togetic;s head and moved it close to her breasts. Togetic obligedly moved its mouth over it and began sucking on it, lathering it with its tongue. Misty giggled as togetic fed. It felt a little weird, even wrong for a human, especially a girl like her to be breast feeding, in particular doing that to a pokemon. but Misty knew that this was a dream, and no rules applied her. Togetic continued to suck on Misty's breast and Misty continued to chuckle until togetic stopped and moved away, Togetic then looked at misty's face and Misty wrapped her arms around Togetic and Togetic did the same as she rested her head on Togetic's soft body. She then did something surprising of her own, she kissed Togetic on the cheek. "I love you so much Togetic, you meant, mean a lot to me, guess this is it, see you soon". Togetic then clutched to Misty one more time as Misty fell asleep, this time for good.

Misty then woke up, she said to herself "what a dream! It was so vivid, guess that means i should go back for Togetic. She then got ready to start the new day as she looked forward with new possibilites, and new hope.


End file.
